Love and Loss
by ILoveNeil
Summary: James can't get Juliet off of his mind. Spoliers for up to 6x14.


_**Story that revolves mostly around James and Juliet. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and the strange breaks. Enjoy... :)**_

James stood motionless as he anxiously watched Jin reuniting with Sun. The Korean had waited a hell of a long time to see the woman he loved and James couldn't help the grin that rose to his face as they embraced, tears staining both their faces.

But after a few brief moments, it hit him.

He'd never get that reunion.

He'd never get to see his Juliet again, never get to wrap his arms around her waist and bask in her sweet kisses. He'd never again get to smell the mixture of her favorite dharma-shampoo and gasoline after a long shift at the motor pool. He'd never again get to hear her witty comments or contagious laugh. He'd never have her again...

//

"Think you two can get our backs?" He asked as he crouched beside Jack and Locke in the overgrown grass.

He looked over for the doctors responce and he nodded, "Absolutely."

Outta all the goddamn words in the english language an he just had ta' go an' say that one.

An image of Juliet quickly flashed through his mind and a wave of sadness crashed over him. He glanced away but then quickly looked back into Jack's eyes. He couldn't think let anything distract him right now, not even _her_--besides, she would've wanted him to get off this island.

"Alright." He foud himself saying, "Let's go home."

//

His eyes fluttered open to see Huego standing over him, and he reflexively blinked in confusion. What the hell just happened?

"You like, got knocked out when we were on the sub." He heard Hurley explain, "Jack saved you."

"'Course he did..."

With what little strength he had, he pushed himself upright and looked around the beach. The doc was examining Kate's shoulder a few feet away and even from the distance, he could see the love in both their eyes. Jack oogled her like a goddamn puppy dog and as he stitched her up, freckles looked back at him like he was her knight in shining armor. They were both senseless fools not to admit how much they cared for each other as far as James was concerned.

After a moment, he forced himself to look away from the pair, for each loving gesture they made painfully reminded him of Juliet in some way.

"Where's Jinbo and Sunshine?" He asked curiously when he realized there was no one else along the stretch of sand.

Hurley immedietly adverted his eyes, "They're uhh..." He shook his head, "Gone."

"Whadda ya mean _gone_?"

He gulped, and when he spoke his voice shook, "They didn't make it off the sub."

"No..." He shook his head. Ain't no way this was happening.

_Every _possible rememberence of his life in Dharmaville was falling apart piece by piece. First the entire community turning against them, then Juliet dying, Miles leaving, and now Jin? _Nothing _in his old life was left--it all got washed away. He found himself wishing he hadn't thrown that damn ring into the ocean. Least then he could've had something to remember it all by.

//

"Sawyer, we found some medical supplies along the treeline earlier. I've already fixed up Kate's shoulder, and you don't seem to have any injuries so we better get going." Jack explained as he approached a few minutes later.

"Goin' where? The damn subs at the bottom a' the ocean."

"The planes still there." Freckles chirped up, "If we can find Claire and get on it, then we can fly out of here by tomorrow."

James glanced between the three people around him, "Any a' ya gonna ask me what I think 'bout this plan? Or did ol' Jacko just decide to take over my place as leader?"

"Jack was right about the C4." Kate stated reasonably, "But you wouldn't listen to him. And look where we ended up."

He narrowed his eyes, "You blamin' me fer Jin, Sun, an' Sayid's death?"

"James. I didn't mean--"

"Don't call me James." He growled out before storming away from the group and towards the ocean.

"Locke's going to be looking for us." Jack called after him, "We have to get moving. And we're not leaving anyone behind."

James made no effort to listen to the doctors words and instead kicked off his shoes and began walking towards the rough ocean waves.

"What does he think he's doing?" Kate asked Jack in confusion as they watched him plunge into the water. "Ja--Sawyer!" She yelled out, running towards the sea, "What are you doing?"

She reached the frigid water and shivered at the contact as she looked around for any sign of Sawyer but soon realized he was no where in sight.

"Jack! Help! I don't see him."

Without missing a beat, he quickly rushed over alongside her and helped search for the southerner. With the two working together help, it didn't take long until they caught sight of him, and they swiftly pulled him back towards the shore.

"Is he breathing? Jack, I don't think he's breathing." Kate uttered hysterically as they lay him across the sand, causing Jack to bring his head to James' chest. He heard the light thud of a heartbeat, and immediately started to compress his chest until he coughed up water.

"Hurley. Could I get some help?" Jack asked the man who was sitting in the sand a few feet away. Normally Hurley would be the first to volunteer to help--as long as there was no blood involved--and now he was just sitting around talking to thin air.

"Kinda in the middle of a conversation, dude."

"Sorry." Jack deadpanned, "Didn't mean to interrupt." He turned his attention back to Sawyer who was now regaining composure and attempting to sit up.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kate asked before he could get a word in edgewise.

He coughed, "What? Fella can't go fer a quick dip no more?"

Jack wasn't amused, "You were trying to kill yourself." It came out as a statement rather than a question.

"Ain't got no reason to live." He rationed, "Might as well join all the people I killed at the bottom a' this here ocean."

"Juliet wouldn't want this." Kate added softly as she shook her head.

"You ain't got no clue what she'd want." He snapped, "You don't know nothin' 'bout her."

"_I _do." Hurley said suddenly, rushing over to James' side, "She's got something to tell you."

"What the hell you talkin' 'bout?"

"She's right here--in front of you." He explained, motioning to his side, "You just can't see her."

"An' _you _can?" He asked skeptically, and when the man nodded innocently, he added, "You ain't funny, Huego. Now shut the hell up."

"I'm not lying." He protested, "She wanted me to tell you...it worked."

"What'd you say?" He asked breathlessly, shocked at the fact that Miles had told him the exact same thing.

"She said it worked." Hurley repeated, and James looked around, eyes wide.

"Jules?" He uttered, his voice barely audible, "Ya' really there?"

There was a pause

"She said Absolutely--that she still has your back." Hurley replied, "And she said Kate's right. She doesn't want you to die, not like this."

Millions of responces ran through James' mind. There were so many things he longed to tell her, so many questions and stories and comments he felt the need to say. But he soon decided on asking, "Ya keep sayin' it worked. Can ya be more specific?"

Another pause.

"She said the jughead worked." He answered, "She said not to worry--that you'll be together again."

James closed his eyes tightly, "Hope yer right, Blondie." He paused, "Ya' know I love ya', don--"

"Umm, dude, she's gone." Hurley cut him off softly, "She just left."

James inhaled shakily, taking a brief moment to compose himself before walking towards the treeline. Jack, Kate, and Hurley simply watched him, all frozen in place, until he yelled over his shoulder, "Let's get goin'. That plane ain't gonna find itself."


End file.
